Trust in Kindness
by BillCipher12
Summary: Strange creatures have been showing up in the Everfree forest. When Fluttershy is sent by Twilight to investigate, she encounters a certain hypnotic snake. Set before both Jungle Book movies. Pairings TwiKhan and FlutterKaa. ( it doesn't show Twilight Sparkle and Shere Khan shipping. I just like them as a couple.)
1. A Hypnotic Encounter

One day in Equestria, Fluttershy was asked to investigate new creatures in the Everfree Forest. "Of course, Twilight. I'd be glad to study these strange creatures." said Fluttershy. Her way with animals made her the perfect pony for the job. The next day, she went into the forest to study the animals. She wrote in the journal she brought," I've just started my adventure. I haven't seen anything yet, but I think I'm close." Before she could continue writing, she heard a hiss." H-Hello? Who's there?" she asked, shaking in terror." I think the better question is, what are you." replied a mysterious voice. Fluttershy turned more and more pale until she was about the shade you turn when you're about to throw up." Oh, don't tell me you're afraid of a snake, my little pony." "I'm never afraid! I've defeated Discord, been a bat, and had Discord live with me to name a few." replied Fluttershy. The truth was, she was terrified of this particular snake. She's never encountered a creature that could speak without her using her ability to understand animals in her life." I didn't want to have to do this." said Fluttershy. She used her Stare, but unfortunately, it didn't even affect the snake." You know what? I give up. I used my Stare and it didn't even affect you. Well, as long as I'm here, may I ask your name? I'm studying animals for a friend and you're the only one I've seen so far." asked Fluttershy." It's Kaa. And yours?' "Fluttershy. Would you mind showing yourself?" So, Kaa slithered out pf his hiding place, but Fluttershy was surprised when who she thought was a nice snake tried to hypnotize her. Fortunately, it didn't even work." But, how !? Nobody's ever survived my spell." "Thanks. Wait,what do you mean by survived?" " I didn't say survived." "Well, it looks like it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." said Fluttershy." Good night." The two parted ways and met again tomorrow.


	2. Ssssweet Love

The next day, Fluttershy met Kaa the same place they met before, except Shere Khan was there. He saw Fluttershy and talked to Kaa for a while. " Kaa, what is this… thing?" asked Shere Khan. " Well, that thing is almost my girlfriend." " I'm sorry, ok. Ever since Sheba, love isn't important to me anymore." " Kaa , who's this? Is he a friend of yours?" asked Fluttershy. " Well, more or less my enemy than my friend. Fluttershy, this is Shere Khan." " Nice to meet you Fluttershy." " I was kind of going to have some alone time with her if you don't mind." Fluttershy looked at some other animals and sketched them in her notebook." I've never seen creatures like these before. Especially not like you, Kaa. But I wouldn't exactly call you my special somepony yet. We're close though." After talking and a little bit of harmless flirting, they went from friend zone to huge crush in a matter of minutes. Then they were doing a little stargazing while Fluttershy wrote them down in her notebook. " Well, I'm going to bed. I had a lot of fun tonight." said Fluttershy." See you later." replied Kaa.


	3. She Said Yes

Fluttershy had gone to the castle and came back with a spell book."Kaa, you'll never guess what I found. I went to Twilight's castle and found a spell to turn you into a pony." "That's fantastic. Wait, don't you need magic to do a spell?""That's the best part. It doesn't need a unicorn to work. Uh oh." said Fluttershy." What do you mean?""When I cast this spell, you could lose your hypnosis for good." "That's a tough decision. I could be with you if I choose the spell, but my hypnosis is what makes me special." said Kaa. He was right."I'll give you time to think about it." said Fluttershy. About the next day Fluttershy asked if Kaa wanted the spell or not."Are you ready?" "Yes. I want to go through with this. I know I'll lose my hypnosis, but I realized that isn't what makes me special. It's having you as my special somepony that makes us special."explained Kaa. The spell went perfectly." It worked! You're an alicorn!" exclaimed Fluttershy."A what?" "An alicorn is a unicorn with wings. Like Twilight." Fluttershy taught him how to fly, and for some reason Kaa already knew magic. That night, they kissed for the very first time. Unfortunately, that made Shere Khan very jealous. He was also after Fluttershy. The day after, he attacked Fluttershy and scratched her up very bad. " Fluttershy where are y- no. No. Don't leave me Fluttershy." Kaa started crying. Then he saw the smile on Shere Khan's face." You did this! How could you? You said you wouldn't hurt her!" " Oh, right. I lied. You're such a gullible idiot." "What did you just call me?"" I called you a gullible idiot. Not like you can do anything about it." "You're wrong. In case you haven't noticed yet, I have magic and flight now." Just then, Kaa unleashed his magic on Shere Khan. He defeated him, but Kaa knew there was one thing left to take care of. He flipped frantically through the spell book until he found a spell that brought a corpse back to life. " I hope this works." It did, and Fluttershy was back. " Fluttershy!" They were both happy. " Fluttershy, there's something I've been thinking about for a while. Will you marry me?" " Yes, I will!" They were soon married and they stayed together forever.


End file.
